Emotions Unraveled
by Anti . Poptarts
Summary: Kagome's a misfit who lives with an emotionally unstabeled mother: a mother who played torturous and unpredictable games; games that scarred her for the rest of her life. Inuyasha's the perfect example of a popular snob. More in bio.
1. Default Chapter

Emotions Unraveled  
  
Ch.1 A Normal Day  
  
By- Diana and Sharon  
  
'RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!' "Argh! God damn alarm clock!" An ear piercing scream broke through the air, " Get your ass down here you ungrateful bitch and make me some breakfast!" Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Oh yeah, another episode of my EVER so exciting life,' her thoughts dripping with sarcasm. Yes, this is my life. Everyday I wake up to that ever so annoying voice.  
  
Then, every second I'm near her, I don't know what to expect. Whether it's the blow of her hand, a torturous game, or just plain insults, but then again, I'm used to it all.  
  
Kagome lazily rolled out of bed. She put on her baggy black Dickies pants, a studded black leather belt, and a black shirt in white letters saying, 'Life's a Bitch. Deal With It!' As Kagome looked at her complexion in the mirror, she saw the scars and bruises from last night's beating. She sighed, 'Yup, better get out my heavy-duty concealor. I swear, I spend more money on make-up, then food.' She got her black backpack and jogged down the stairs. Since she had conveniently took 15 minutes to get ready, she knew what was coming next. She counted down ' 3, 2, .' " THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG, you LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I work so hard, and you WASTE MY MONEY ON THAT BLACK SHIT THAT YOU WEAR! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE!"  
  
Kagome barely even winced at her mothers' words. She had gotten off easy today, for she had only gotten insults thrown at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She never truly understood why her mother hated her so much, but ever since her father had passed away when she was five years old, everything changed. Her mother had gone into a state of insanity, not really thinking about her actions, and became an alcoholic. Whenever she was angry, she would rent her anger out on Kagome. Kagome eventually became her mother's slave and no longer considered a daughter. Yes, this was how it was; this was her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome then headed off for school. Ah yes, school. It was her escape, her refugee, where her mother could no longer reach her. She did fairly well in school; got descent grades and was socially easy going. She had many friends, and was well liked by her peers. Kagome was almost what you would call Popular. By popular we don't mean like those preppy ass sluts and jocks, which just sat there looking pretty, being pampered all their lives. No, Kagome was a punk. She hung out with people who didn't care about heir appearances, and just liked to be themselves. How, might you ask, such an emotionally and physically abused girl do so well in life? Well, the Kagome most people saw was a cover up. She kept her emotions bottled up inside and just put on a cheerful face. She didn't want people to know the truth about her childhood and her 'mother.' I mean she had to suffer with that bitch from the minute she woke up , until the minute she went to bed, so she might as well enjoy that she was actually free.  
  
When she had finally arrived at school, she saw the two main groups. The preps and the so called, 'Losers,' which consisted of punks, Goths, and people who plainly didn't care about what others thought of them. Kagome could have chosen to be a popular prep, but no, she wanted to hang out with people who were real. So this was her 'gang.'  
  
An ever so annoyingly familiar voice called out, "Hey Satan! Just wake up out of the dumpster, or do you ALWAYS look like that?" 'Oh yes. It was HIM again. Inuyasha, her mortal enemy, and leader of those snobby preps.' But everything he had said had gone in one ear and out the other. Kagome was evilly grinning to herself. 'Oh this is going to be goooood!' "Out of the dumpsters? Oh, you mean where we were last night?" She winked at him.  
  
Inuyasha stood shocked for a few seconds, but then smirked, "With YOU?! I don't even thin MIROKU is that desperate!" Miroku popped up next to Inuyasha and said, "I wouldn't mind doing that with her!" He paused and looked around him, seeing shocked faces, he quickly added, "WHAT? Have you SEEN that ass?! I mean daYUM, I take on look at her during swimming in P.E., and its like. WHOA. AND have you looked at her chest? And man those legs! Tantalizingly Delicious. But personally, I prefer her best friend Sango. God answered my prayers when he sent that woman down to earth." By now, Miroku was drooling with all the peverted thoughts whirling through his head.  
  
Just then, the school bell rang, and the school doors opened. "Well, I'll see you later, LOVER!" and with that, Kagome slapped Inuyasha's ass, just for the hell of it, and walked off to class.  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a few seconds, not believing what she had just done. 'Oh that bitch was going DOWN!' he smiled evilly to himself while walking to class, as a plan formed in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::A/N:: Hello!! Wow, it took us awhile to write this! We were actually writing this chapter, while still working on our first fanfic, 'Casting Call' LOL.  
  
[::SHARON::] I love that fanfic! Haha I just love the sess chapter/ nara- chan chapter, and the last one. man that fucken rules!! Woo hoo!! [sorry for the interruption of the A/N!! go on, go on, read more!!]  
  
We hope you like this chapter, review, tell us if you like it or not! Then we might actually post the next chapter!! THANKS FOR READING!! 


	2. A Shrine?

Emotion Unraveled Ch. 2 - A..shrine? By - Sharon & Diana ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
He looked around the hall way, trying to see if anyone was there. It was the seventh and last period of the day. He had skipped class for one reason, and one reason only.   
Inuyasha smirked to himself, as he picked the lock to Kagome's locker. 'Damn, she has an EASY combo!! Hah, sucks for her!' He was not going to screw this plan up. He spent exactly four days, three hours, and 20 minutes thinking up this prank. He smirked to himself, and got eight envelopes from his bag. He then proceeded to dump clutters and clutters of pictures out of himself, in to Kagome's locker. 'Heh, this is going to be fun.' He thought to himself, while placing a quite large picture of himself, with a conceited smirk, in the middle [or back] of her locker. About 23 minutes later, Inuyasha was almost done. He propped up a small card that read, 'I love Inuyasha Tetsusaiga! A love that lasts a lifetime!' With red and pink hearts in the background, in the middle of it all. He had gone all out; there were even little light bulbs that were hooked up. He admired his work for about 5 minutes, and decided to take off before the bell rang, signaling the end of school. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was one of the last students walking out of the door of her classroom. She was in NO hurry to get home. She dragged her feet to the locker thinking, 'Damn, Greg's coming over tonight. Good Lord, I have to cook diner once again.' Greg was one of Kagome's mothers boyfriends, one of many after her father had died. 'She got over him a bit quickly, huh? Humph, yeah right, she's taking it all out on me...what the fuck did I do? I didn't cause his death...' She thought bitterly. She tapped in the combination, and froze. She closed her locker again, and opened it. This repeated for about 5 more times until she screamed, "OH MY FUCKEN GOD, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!!! INUYASHA TETSUSAIGA IS GOING TO DIE BY my HANDS!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha, who was about half way in the quad, hanging with Miroku, snickered as he heard what Kagome had shouted. Miroku looked at him warily, and asked, "What did you do THIS time?" "Oh, nothing...too bad." Inuyasha said, conceitedly. Miroku shook his head, then said, "Good God, I really don't want to know." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slammed the door and threw off her shoes, as she walked up the stairs. Halfway up, Kagome's mother walked out of the living room, slowly. "Wench, clean the bathroom. I had an accident. When you're finished, get your useless ass in to the kitchen and start making dinner. Mike's going to be here tonight." "Go do it your damn self. Who's useless? I think it's YOU. His name is Greg, but I suppose you wouldn't know, acquiring you had so many boyfriends; I can't even count them on my hands. Shove your dinner up your fucken lazy ass, 'cause I'm not doing shit." Kagome snapped. That was her mistake. Her very BIG mistake. "What. Did. You. Say?" her 'Mother' said threw clenched teeth. 'Oh shit.' Went through Kagome's mind, before she was jabbed in the stomach, by her mother's knee. She held her stomach in pain, but refused to cry in front of this heartless bitch. "You live under MY roof. I pay for your lazy ass, and this is how you repay me?! I COULD HAVE SENT YOU TO THE ORPHENAGE, BUT I DECIDED TO LET YOU STAY! AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?!" Several kicks to her side, had her laying on the ground. Kagome's mother roughly picked her up by her hair, and yanked her up, face to face. She slapped her. Not a light teasing slap. Not even a light tingly slap. It was a bruise forming, heat breaking, burning slap. "Never disrespect me like that again, you whore, or you won't live to say your next day." Her 'mother' said dangerously. She walked out of the room, and some movements of the couch were heard. Next the television. Kagome sat, with an emotionless look on her face and unshed tears in her eyes. 'Whore, huh? Why don't you take a look in the mirror bitch?' She thought venomously. She got up slowly, and once again, made her journey up the stairs and in to her room. After turning and locking the door behind her, she went and sat at her vanity table. Looking in to the mirror, she saw a large, red hand print on her face, left by her mother's slap. She sighed, got up, and decided to take a quick shower. About 13 minutes later, she stepped out, and got dressed. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and some loose black jeans. She covered up her forming bruise with some powder and foundation, and made her way to the bathroom to clean up yet another one of her mothers puke. [[A/N:: why is it puke? Because her mothers a useless bitch, who gets drunk and abuses her own daughter *mumble mumble*]] After cleaning, she went downstairs and started preparing dinner. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner went 'normal'. Her mother, as usual, put up her, 'sweet & innocent' act yet again. And as usual, Greg spent the night in her mother's room. 'God, this is just sickening.' Kagome thought, making a disgusted face. She went upstairs, and closed her door, locking it yet again, as a precaution. She turned up her stereo, and worked on her homework for about 1 hour. She finally finished, and went to bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome woke up by the blinding sunlight coming from her window. 'Good Lord, I forgot to close it again!' She thought, while slapping her forehead lightly. Getting out of bed, she opened the door, and headed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, and washing her face, she stepped out of the bathroom cautiously, looking towards her mother's room. Seeing that her mother was still asleep, she decided to be as quiet as she could, as to not wake her mother up, and snuck back in to her room.   
Fifteen minutes later, she was out of her room, dressed in a grey, [charcoal] hoodie, with the words, 'Diesel' written in red on the front. She closed the door, and started running to school. 'Yes! Got out without seeing that bitch this morning!' She thought cheerfully. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stepping in to her first period classroom, she spotted Sango, and started walking towards her. "Hey Sango." Kagome said calmly and sat next to her best friend.  
  
Kagome had known Sango since Kindergarden and Sango was the only one who knew of her secret. The truth about her fucked up mother. Sango's eyebrows furrowed together as she noticed Kagome was wearing her 'heavy duty' conselor and winced, "Did she do it again?" Sango asked gently.   
  
Kagome slowly nodded, and look away. "That bitch!" Sango snarled angrily. This had happened a million times before but it still pained Sango to see her friend hurt like that, or anybody hurt like that for the matter.  
  
How badly Sango had wanted to help her best friend, but she was not without problems of her own. All of her family members had died in a car accident and she was sent to live with her alcoholic uncle. He did not abuse her, but he did nothing else for her either, she was mostly on her own. She also could not tell anyone, due to Kagome's personal wishes. Just then, as if right on queue, Inuyasha and Miroku walked in to the classroom, getting a lot of greeting from their 'fan club'. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, and hugged her from behind. He pecked a mocking kiss on her cheek, and said, "Did you like my gift, honey?" he said, sarcastically. Kagome turned and glared at him. He poked her shoulder, and she scrunched her face in pain, and let out a squeak. Inuyasha blinked, and poked her again, like the genius he was. Same reaction. "I didn't even poke you that hard! Is my touch so terrible?" He said, mocked hurt in his voice. Kagome glared at him and hissed, "Yes you fucken bastard. You got what you wanted, now just leave me the hell alone." "Aw, Kag-chan doesn't wanna play wif Inu-chan??" He said, in a cute baby voice. "NO! Get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome shouted. "Damn! What's wrong with you?! Did you FINALLY take a look in the mirror and realize that that shit you call clothes is fucked up?!" Inuyasha exclaimed equally as angry. That had done it for Kagome. She just snapped. "You don't know shit about me, so fuck off!" Kagome shouted, and stormed out of the classroom. That was just more than she could handle. She already had a beating from her mother, so shit from Inuyasha was just really uncalled for right now. "Damn, what's up with HER?" Inuyasha frowned angrily. "You really are a fucken cold hearted bastard. Why don't you just leave her the hell alone? She's already got enough problems, she doesn't need someone like YOU to add to her growing list!." Sango stated harshly, and slapped him across the face. Sango then made her way to go find Kagome. "...Inuyasha, maybe you went to far with your prank...I mean what did you do anyways?" Miroku asked, looking after Sango. " Nothing that big! All I did was made a shrine of myself in her locker, but it shouldn't be enough to cause a reaction like that!" Inuyasha stated confusedly.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow at him, "So YOU thinks it's not big! But if I were in Kagome's shoes, and I had found MY locker colorfully decorated with pictures of my worst enemy, I think I'd be pretty traumatized too!"  
  
Miroku then added with a perverted grin," but if those had been pictures of my enemy's BEST FRIEND...that would be a different story...."hmmm, maybe he outta go put pictures of himself in other girls lockers...  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku, " Damn lecher! That's besides the point! I don't thinks it's cause of the prank, maybe I outta go talk to her at lunch..." It's not like he was going to APOLOGIZE or anything, he was just confused with her reaction...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[[A/N]]   
  
Sorry for the long wait, it's just that we hardly had ANY inspiration for this story what-so-ever. So THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT PATIENTLY WAITED AND THOSE WHO REVIEWED FOR THIS FIC!!   
  
Sharon -Yay! Well, we got this chapter out for you guys!  
  
Viana, Diana's twin sister with a fluffy bunny stuck to her ass [which is really just Diana] - Hoped you guys liked it, I know we buckled down on a lot of humor, but this IS an angst fic and it's kinda hard to juggle romance, angst, and humor all at the same time. There still WILL be humor in this fic, just not as much. It will now be focused more on angst and romance. Sorry for all our humor fans, but we hope you will still read this fic!  
  
Sharon - but if you wanna check out one of our more humorous fics, try reading 'Sweet Jesus! It's YOU!!' we just got a new chapter of that up, so go read!!   
  
Well please review....and sorry about the delay again... 


	3. And the Cookie Crumbles or so to speak

Emotions Unraveled  
  
Ch. 3 - And the Cookie Crumbles [or so to speak]  
  
Disclaimer:: We don't own shit. So don't you dare sue us ya whores.  
  
By - Diana & Sharon  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.  
  
Kagome had no clue where she was running to, except that she had somehow ended up under the Sakura tree. She turned and through a hard punch at it, lashing out her anger.  
  
This was not her day, sometimes when she couldn't handle her feelings and things; her first instinct was to run. Even though her mother beat her all the time and Inuyasha's remarks were a daily accurance, [he only did pranks every once in awhile, say about once a week] there were just times where all her emotions, mostly anger, just vented out. Though after a few moments to herself, she would be able to recompose and return to her pathetic life. As if nothing had happened.  
  
Well that was until she saw Inuyasha running up to her. 'Aww fuck no! Doesn't that bastard know when to quit?! He's done enough as it is! What?! Now he has to come and shove it in my face or something?!'  
  
Inuyasha reached the Sakura tree and was breathing hard. Whether or not anyone knew this, Kagome was a pretty fast runner when need be. He had to actually work some to keep up with her. Well, lookie, a contrast to his plan. Instead of waiting till lunch, curiosity got the better of him well, here he was. As he looked up and was about to say something, Kagome beat him to it.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you came her to tell me that you won and I'm a wussy or whatever, you better shove that up your ass 'cause you don't even want to know what will be coming towards you if you don't!"  
  
His concern or as he said 'curiosity' towards her quickly turned to anger, "Damn it Kagome! What the hell's up with you today?! First you act all bitchy with everybody, not that you don't do it everyday, but today was a bit more than usual, and then when I come to say an innocent 'hi!' you run off!" Inuyasha obviously forgot to mention the part where he colorfully decorated her locker with pictures of himself then came to say 'hi!' or rub it in her face if you prefer.  
  
Kagome could burn a whole through his head with the penetrating glare she was giving him, but she calmly bent down to pick up two weeds. Then turned back up to face Inuyasha.  
  
" Okay Inuyasha, I'll give you a little in sight on some things. This weed is you, and this weed is me." She held them up evenly and clearly for him to see. " And this is probably all the bad things that has happened to you in your life." She pricked off about less than a quarter of it off. " And this is about how many bad things have happened to me in mine." She broke off more than three fourths of her weed.  
  
" This is about how much off me is left." She showed him the little stumped off her weed that remained. " You see how different we are?!" She now compared her and his, before throwing them both in his face.  
  
She then looked up at the falling Sakura's before leaving, " and even that small part of me that is still left, is slowly fading away..." With that she turned to look at him, having the slightest hint of a sad smile, but it quickly disappeared as she turned back and started to walk away. Leaving behind a very confused Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stood to think for a second before calling after Kagome. She stopped and hesitated before answering, ' ha! Like Inuyasha would understand, wait.I don't want him to understand! I just want him to leave me alone!'  
  
"Inuyasha, if you couldn't comprehend all of that, then how bout this; Fuck. Off."  
  
Inuyasha's look of confusion quickly passed as a scowl replaced it, 'Well, at least she's back to normal. I mean I didn't quite understand all of what she was talking about, but it's probably nothing. Girls and their over dramatic-ness.' Of course he had to give a comeback, there would be no way in hell he would let her have the last word.  
  
" HEY BITCH! Don't tell me to fuck off!! I mean, I really didn't understand all of whatever the hell you were talking about, but YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE USED A COOKIE AS YOUR EXAMPLE!! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF THE EXPRESSION ' AND THE COOKIE CRUMBLES?!'  
  
Kagome shook her head and gave him the 'finger' as she was rounding the corner. Inuyasha's eye twitched even more so than before, first of all, just WHAT IN THE HELL HAD HE COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR?!, and now because of her, HE WANTED A COOKIE!!!  
  
He mentally cursed at her to himself. 'Ohhhhh, I'll get her GOOD next time! She won't even KNOW what hit her!!' but even as he thought of these things, what she had told him was still dwelling in his mind, " That's how much of me is left..and even that small part that is still left, it's slowly fading away...." ' Naaah! It's probably nothing!' He then pushed the thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on how to get himself a cookie........  
  
Sango just stood at the front of the school waiting for Kagome. She had seen the whole thing. When Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and all the way to when she flicked him off.  
  
It was actually quite interesting at times when those two fought. It was kind of like an annoying flock of geese. They just never quit! Oh well, even though Inuyasha bugged the living hell out of Kagome; it brought Sango plenty of entertainment! But if that jackass ever did truly hurt her friend, he was going to pay dearly.  
  
Kagome spotted Sango and went over to her. "Hey, sorry 'bout running off like that, you know how I get sometimes." Sango just smiled, " It's all right, I mean of course you're demented! Otherwise you wouldn't be you and I would be out of a job for not trying to get you onto the right track!"  
  
Kagome smiled back at her friend, even thought it was little, Sango always knew how to lighten her mood a bit. Then her smiled turned bitter, " You know Inuyasha followed me?! God damn that bastard, when I get my hands on him....."  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes at this point. This was where Kagome would start her usual rant about ' the creature from hell', which in Kagome's opinion, didn't deserve to have his 'nickname' capitalized.  
  
'Fatal enemies to the end I guess..', Sango looked up at the sky and sighed again. ' Well , that makes about TWO days down from the war of Inuyasha and Kagome, only hmmmm.. TWO HUNDERED more days for them to go! Ohhhh this is going to be a looong year....'  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.[A/N],.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,  
  
Diana:: WELL! Here's yet ANOTHER chapter for you guys! Hoped you all liked it, and thank you to all reviewers! Hehehe..now you'll have to do now is wait a few more months for the NEXT chapter!! [[ J/K!! xP ]]  
  
Sharon:: Yeah, now we've got this story back on track and some other new ones coming out [and old ones that are being updated..soon...I hope...someday...GOD DAMN DIANA AND HER LAZY ASS!!!!] Check them out on our bio![when we decide to post it up there XD]  
  
See you guys next time!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. AN

[[A/N]]  
  
Hello!!  
  
Okay, first of all:: Emotions Unraveled was originally let out on April and we had just updated with the third chapter today, but we had to delete Emotions Unraveled and re-post it. Why you may ask? Because ff.net was being an ass and messed up our story, so that's why at the moment we have zero reviews instead of the 61 reviews that we used to have! *wails* Yes, me [[Diana]] and Sharon are still grieving about that!! SO WE APOLOGIZE TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT PREVIOUSLY REVIEWED BECAUSE ALL OF YOUR LOVING REVIEWS GOT DELETED!!  
  
Sharon:: DIANA!! THEY'RE ALL GONE!! *Sharon breaks into hysterics again*  
  
Diana:: There there! It's alright Sharon, we'll get more reviews! We'll just have to start all ove---OH THIS IS HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Diana starts to wail as well*  
  
Sharon:: So =sniff= as you can =sniff= see =sniff=, we are deeply destruct about this. If you would like to re-review, that would be wonderful and don't know how happy that would make us!!  
  
Diana:: OH! AND IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW BEFORE, FEEL WELCOME TO REVIEW NOW BECAUSE THAT WOULD GREATLY BOOST OUR CONFIDENCE AS WELL!!  
  
Sharon:: and remember, the faster you guys review, the happier you make us, and the happier we are, the faster we update!!  
  
Diana:: So thanks and PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW FOR OUR STORY!! 


	5. I am Higurashi Kagome, forever and a day

Emotions Unraveled

Chapter 4 - I am Higurashi Kagome, forever and a day.

By - Sharon & Diana

Disclaimer - We STILL don't own SHIT.               

A/N – hope you guys like this chapter, it's a bit more serious than the others…or at least we think so…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

School had let out and it was now the weekend. It was hard to believe that only one week had gone by. Kagome sighed sullenly to herself, _'Well, during weekends, kids sleep in. Me? I go out at seven in the morning to buy my heavy-duty counselor. Just incase I run out in the middle of the week. Which I usually do.' _

Kagome kept to herself, as she silently made her way to a local convenient store. 

She had saved up a little money, which she had gained from left over lunch money her so-called mother gave her. Mind you, it was only about $2 a week, so Kagome usually bummed a little of this and that from Sango.

She walked slowly over to the make-up isle, and got her skin tone color. 

As she made her way to the register, she stopped to take a look at the magazines in the aisle.

She glanced over the titles one by one, reading the captions by the pictures of women decked out in make-up. 

But there was one caption.......

That particularly caught her eye....

_'Over one thousand kids and teens today are being abused. Read about one brave little girl's survival and how she finally made it out, ' Little Six-Year-Old Tanya's Story'……..' _

It warmed her to know that one child, out of a billion more, could be safe, and carefree.

......But deep down, she knew. She knew she envied the child with all her soul. She wished that she had been that six-year-old girl. She wished that she could have a happy childhood. Hell, she wished that her mother loved her.

She blinked and shook her head. How selfish could she be!?

She began to walk away, leaving the smiling young girl behind on the racks of magazines, but as she got to the middle of the isle, she just had to turn back. She couldn't just try to forget about this, even though, in some ways she envied this girl, she still had to read about her story_. ' It's not everyday someone makes it out alive……..'  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was in the kitchen preparing dinner. The magazine laid on the table, flipped to the page of Tanya's story.

Her 'mother' had gone in to her room for an evening nap. Or it was more liked passed out from all the alcohol that she had consumed, but that whore wouldn't probably wake up 'til three days from now.

Kagome opened the refrigerator door, and got out raw fish and a couple types of vegetables. She shut it carefully, and gently laid the fish and vegetables on the counter. 

She got out two pans, and some seasoning for the food.

As Kagome was walking towards the stove, she accidentally tripped over the kitchen rug and ended up dropping both of the pans and scattering the seasonings in every direction.

She quickly cleaned it all up, praying that her mother had not woken up from all the racket; thankfully there was no sign of the bitch. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and quietly as possible, turned on the burner. Bad move.

The burner blazed up and made a loud screeching sound as Kagome desperately tried to turn it down to low. 

That was when a few crashes and thuds were heard from her mother's bedroom and the sound of footsteps were making their way downstairs. After a few minutes, the kitchen door burst open, revealing a very pissed Mrs. Higurashi. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Kagome's mother shouted in rage.

She quickly walked over to where Kagome stood, and took her hand. She proceeded to put it on the flame. 

Kagome was taken by surprise by this action. All of these years of perfecting an emotionless face while her mother beat her had gone straight out of the window.

She had let out an agonized scream of pain and out of reflexes, quickly withdrew her hand from her mother's grip. 

Kagome held it protectively towards her chest.

Her mother's lips formed a thin line, as her eyes bulged out, like it would explode any minute.

Her mother quickly yanked Kagome's hand again, while her other hand had gotten a sliced piece of lemon. 

She turned Kagome's hand over and gripped it.

She squeezed a little of the lemon juice on her hand, and shook it a little to let the juice snake in to the wound.

"THIS is what I felt like when my husband died and left ME WITH NOBODY TO DEPEND ON!" Kagome flinched.

"THIS is what it feels like to be a STUGGLING SINGLE PARENT!" Kagome's mother squeezed more in lemon juice in to Kagome's already swelling hand.

"AND THIS, THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE LEFT WITH A SNOTTY LITTLE BRATTY GIRL LIKE YOU, FOR 12 YEARS!!!!!!!!!"

Her mother squeezed the lemon as hard as she could.

With each squeeze, Kagome fought back more and more tears. She would not cry in front of her mother.

Finally, her mother smashed the now juice-less lemon in to Kagome's abused hand, and made Kagome's hand in to a fist, making her grip the lemon.

Kagome's face twisted painfully.

"...And this. Is what it feels like to know, that I'll be stuck with you 'til the day I die......"

Her mother laughed bitterly.

"...Or...until the day you do."

Mrs. Higurashi then turned to leave, but then spotted the magazine lying lifelessly on the table, a picture of little Tanya's bruised face was on it and on the other side showed how she looked today.  Smiling happily with her foster family. 

A flicker of emotion crossed her mother's figure. Almost as if it had been sadness and regret, but it quickly washed away as Mrs. Higurashi let go of Kagome's hand and made a recovery statement. 

"And stop making so much fucken noise in here. It sounds like a zoo. Get your ass up stairs and go clean the bathroom or something. And you better do it quietly or else you'll get much worse than just that." With that, Mrs. Higurashi marched up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door. 

Even though her statement was meant as a threat, but Kagome could have sworn she heard her mother's voice break a little as she said it, almost as if—NO! Of course not! Her mother couldn't possibly be sorry; she just probably felt the hang over kick in and needed to go relieve herself. Yeah, that was probably it. That heartless bitch could and would never be sorry. 

........Kagome then looked down at the shriveled piece of lemon in her shivering and pulsing palm, and let it fall to the floor..........

She couldn't take it anymore and slowly sunk to the ground, cradling her hand. _'God my life is so fucked up. If you only Inuyasha could see me now, he'd be so pleased……bastard…….'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Kagome laid 'quietly' in her room, she thought about the things her mother said.

'Has it really been twelve years? ...I don't remember. The only memories I have of my so called mother.....is her beating me...and calling me an unappreciative stupid little girl...'

She lay on her bed, as she gazed up at her grungy, cracking ceiling tiles, her bandaged hand lying beside her. 

She thought back on the face of the little girl in the magazine. 

It was so happy, so free. There was no trace whatsoever of sadness on the girl, who had been abused.

As she faded off to sleep, she had one thought, and one thought only still circulating in her head......

........she would have given anything and everything to have been as lucky as that one little girl 

had......... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N : 

Sharon - Yeah yeah, it was sad. Or at least I think it's sad. Frikken Diana could, and probably would have if I hadn't stopped her, made it sadder. Shhhh…don't tell Diana, but I think she's a sadist. 

Diana - THANK YOU TO ALL OUR REVIEWERS! Damn, FF.net..........SIXTY ONE FRIKKEN REVIEWS! Sixty one! And I am NOT a sadist NO MATTER what Sharon tells you all!! SHE LIES!!! 

Sharon - We'd be absolutely DELIGHTED if you told us what you thought about this chapter......or any other chapter of this fanfic [or any other fanfic of ours] x] happy reviewing [if you review x] 


	6. Brief Remembrances

Emotions Unraveled 

**Ch. 5 – Brief Remembrances**

**Disclaimer:: We don't own Inuyasha and crew. **

**By: Diana & Sharon **

**...+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+..+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…**

            She could hear the soft murmurs of the wind; feel the light sheets that caressed her body, she breathed in hard. Beats of sweats rolled down her forehead. She was no longer in this world, but lost to a world of dreams…….

                     _'Mama!'  A young, happy, Kagome giggled as she ran up to her mother. _

_'Mama, look! Look! I caught one! Isn't it pretty?!' She cradled a frail little butterfly in her small hands and made an extra effort to stand on her tippy-toes so she could show her mother._

_                     Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly down at her daughter. ' Yes, yes it is darling… but now you have to let it go.' Kagome's innocent face turned down in to a confused frown. 'Why mama?! Why can't I keep it?!'_

_                     Her mother bent down to face her daughter, her eyes softening. ' Because sweetie, it's a creature and it deserves to live it's life. It deserves to be free, just like you and I. You would make it sad if you kept it away from its home, family, and friends.' _

_                     Kagome continued to pout for a few more seconds but finally gave in and released her precious finding. The butterfly spread it's beautiful wings and soared into the sky, but before it was completely out of view, it did a little dance, as if to thank the young girl for setting it free again. _

_                     Kagome's brilliant eyes widened with glee. ' Wow mama! Did you see that? It was dancing!!' Mrs. Higurashi lovingly patted her daughter gently on the head, ' Of course it is my little one, it is thanking you for giving it back its freedom.' _

_                     Kagome's smile only widened, proud that she had done a good deed to the little butterfly. She then turned to her mother, ' Mama, one day I want to free like that too! I wanna fly into the sky and up into the clouds. And I wanna take you with me too! We can be free, together! Fly happily forever and ever!!' _

_                     Mrs. Higurashi eyes glistened with emotion; a silent tear trickled down her cheek as she pulled her young daughter into a tight embrace. ' Yes, my little Kagome. Yes, maybe one day we can be free…' _

                     ***GASP* **Kagome jolted awake with a desperate breath for air, had her hand held to her heart, and hot beads of sweat surrounded her body. She was grasping onto her bed sheets.

                      'What, what _was_ that?! Was that a dream?' Her thoughts raced before sudden realization hit her. 'No!….no…..no… That _wasn't_ a dream, that was a memory….oh my god….it must have been nearly twelve years ago….' 

                     Her eyes suddenly saddened, pricked with emotions, 'I remember that day now. It was a day I spent with my 'mom'. Just me and her and…and….. ' It took all of her control from past years to keep from crying, ' and that was also the…the last time I called her 'Mama', the last time before Dad's accident….' 

                     Kagome rubbed her eyes furiously, 'No! I can't do this! I'm becoming weak! There is no use dwelling on the past! What had been done has been done and NOTHING can change that!' With that thought occupying her mind, she flung off her blankets and glanced at the clock.

                     '5:00 A.M.' It flashed in bright red colors. 'Good, I might as well get up to an early start and avoid having to deal with the bitch and damn hangover today.' Kagome made her way to the bathroom and began getting ready for her day. 

                     Once she finished, Kagome stepped back into her room. Looking into her body length mirror, observing herself. She was dressed in her normal attire, all black, with her medium length hair cascading down her back. 

                     She had a look of approval as she touched a bruise on her shoulder, ' Good, it's not as painful anymore and it's starting to fade.' As if a reflex, she grabbed her heavy-duty concealor and began looking for other bruises to cover up.

                     To her own surprise, she found none. Kagome checked again to be sure then mused to herself, 'Ha! Look at that, she must have pitied me for a second and didn't even get around to slapping me! That damned bitch, if she keeps hesitating like that, I might be able to strike her back one day!' 

                     Kagome smiled a small smile once again, but the smile was only skin deep. Kagome had other thoughts occupying her mind, but she was trying to push them to the farthest corners of her mind. She didn't need this right now. She couldn't let herself get weak and let her mother win. No, she had to make it out alive and she sure as hell wasn't gonna be able to if she let one happy memory distract her. 

                     With that last thought as motivation in her head, Kagome headed out the door. 

**    ...+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+..+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…+'''+…**

**A/N:**

**Diana – Yeah.. I was supposed to add more, but I got _lazy_. Fuck off.**

**Sharon - *Waves hands frantically* she did _not  mean that! *glares at Diana* She's in an unhappy mood.  Right Diana?………………Diana????_**

***Diana already asleep* - snooooooooooooooore –krkrkrkr- snooooooooore**


	7. A Bit of Voodoo

Emotions Unraveled   
  
  
  
By - Sharon & Diana   
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - A bit of Voodoo   
  
  
  
Disclaimer : No, Diana and I, in no shape or form, own Inuyasha. Sadly, Inuyasha was invented and kept from our clutches in Japan, by Rumiko Takahashi. But, it's only a matter of time........................................=)   
  
  
  
...+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+..+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.   
  
Sango burst through the bathroom doors, her cheeks a burning red, huffing and puffing. Looking around, she saw girls huddled up, gasping and whispering to one another. She swore they acted like hawks stalking they're next meals......   
  
"What's she doing?"   
  
"I heard that she's carving herself!"   
  
"Myra told me......"   
  
There, in the center of it all, was Kagome. She sat huddled up against the bathroom wall, fiddling with something in her hands.   
  
  
  
"ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP!" Cried Sango, pushing through the live stock. "Come on you little clones! Get outta here! Go powder you're noses elsewhere!"   
  
The girls scurried out like mice. Sango sighed and rubbed her temples as she leaned against one of the bathroom stalls. "Kagome..... In about five seconds I'm going to walk over to you're little corner. When I get there, you better pray to God there aren't any scratches or cuts on you're wrists. 'Cause if there is.............I'm gonna kick you're ass."   
  
Kagome started shaking, almost as if......."Kagome! Are you crying? Aw, come on hun! I know life sucks, but we can make it through this together! Whatever happened to you can't be that bad!" Sango said, sighing. Sure, this wasn't very helpful.......but Sango didn't exactly do well in the comforting area.   
  
Smalls sounds erupted from Kagome's throat. She was fiddling with the object in her hand again. "Kagome! I swear to God, if that's a dagger, it better not be anywhere close to the large veiny areas!"   
  
Kagome slowly turned around to face her. Sango gasped as she looked upon Kagome's face.......................................   
  
Where a maliced grin was formed......and a certain sparkle in her eyes. "Oh my God Kagome! ARE YOU INSANE!? HAVE YOU BEEN KNOCKED ONE TOO MANY TIMES BY THE BATHROOM SINK AS YOU WERE TRYING TO GET OFF THE FLOOR, STRUGGLING TO THE DOOR----"   
  
"SANGO! STOP RAMBLING!" Kagome scrapped one hand through her hair, "Jeez, you gotta lay off those dramatic horror books." Kagome turned around fully, and showed Sango the object that was in her hands. "See?! Damn, I swear you thought I was trying to commit suicide Sango......" Sango giggled and looked away, nervously backing out of Kagome's range of punching or kicking. "Actually......."   
  
"Sango! Seriously, you think I'd do stupid shit like that?! Man!" Kagome said, glaring at her. In a sarcastic voice she said, "Oohhhh, a nice shiny dagger! Let me slice open my wrist while I sit here watching the pretty red stuff flow out of my wrist, as I slowly and painfully die." Kagome rolled her eyes, and took a needle from her jacket pocket. She proceeded to stick it in to the object. "Hehe......finished."   
  
Sango slowly went in to Kagome's territory once again, and took the object, flipping it over so she could see every detail. "Gee Kagome.....this is really good. But why did you decide to make a plushie chibi Inuyasha doll??" Sango asked curiously. Kagome's face darkened. "His name is Inuyasha #2. He is my creation and mine alone. If this voodoo doll is distributed among others----" Sango cut Kagome off by covering her mouth. "Kagome.....I love you. You're my best friend. But please, get to the point, and get to it quickly." Sango unleashed Kagome's mouth once again.   
  
"BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE PART WHERE I TELL YOU THAT I'M A SUPER- NATURAL BEING YET!!!!!" Kagome whined. Sango raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how long you've been planning this speech, nor do I intend to find out. Just get to the goddamned point already." Kagome pouted, but brightened up a bit. "Inuyasha #2 is what I've waited for all my life. He will successfully help me take over the world, and in the process, torture Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at the doll, as if it were a treasure chest.   
  
Sango sighed and rubbed her temples once again. She resisted the urge to break off one of the bathroom doors to hit Kagome repeatedly over the head with. "Kagome, we've been through this once. You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to take over the world to form a Tonomura Hisashi Union, even if he is the hottest Japanese man on the planet."   
  
"But Sangoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome whined. "Don't you 'but Sango' me!"   
  
There was silence in the bathroom, as Kagome pouted and Sango stared at her. Finally Sango broke the silence with a hesitated question. ".......Kagome......You don't by any chance have a voodoo Miroku doll, that you could possibly lend to me.......would you?" Sango asked, hoping the hope-sounding tone in her voice was not noticeable.   
  
"Pshh, hell no. I knew you would be against me forming the most perfect union known to man." Kagome sulked. Once again, there was silence in the ever wonderful restroom, as Kagome sulked and Sango pouted.  
  
...+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+..+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.  
  
"Really children! I can not tell you important this will be in you're adult lives! Tell me, WHO can not live without 21 survival rules of the Brazilian rainforests!?" ...Gee, Inuyasha's 7th period sure was determined to have his way.  
  
A girl with short hair in the first row timidly raised her hand. "Yes, Annie?" The teacher asked in false sweetness. The corners of his mouth twitch as if he were trying to sustain a smile. You could tell that he had been waiting for someone to comment on why he was wrong, and then lash out at said person.  
  
"Uhm..uhm, well, I-that is..I don't see how it's important to know the 21 survival skills of the Brazilian rainforests if we live in Japan..and I-" Annie was interrupted, (of course) by her teacher slapping his hand on his desk.  
  
"YOU DARE DEFY ME CHILD?! WELL, I SHALL TELL YOU WHY THOSE SKILLS ARE IMPORTANT AND I SHALL TELL YOU NOW!" The teacher hopped on to his desk and struck a dramatic pose. "All through my child-hood life, I have been picked on, teased, trolley-horsed, wet willy-ed, whatever you can think of and name. WELL STICKS AND STONES PEOPLE, STICKS AND STONES!!!!! Because, one fateful day, I happened to come across the 8th addition of the 21 survival skills of the Brazilian rainforests. Yes that's right." The teacher held the battered and worn book to his chest and stroked it in an affectionate way.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then raised his hand. "You have a question Yashie?? Why, it's been months since you've spoken a word during this class! I'm telling you people, this book works MIRACLES! Oh yes," The teacher cleared his throat. "What would you like to ask, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled 'politely'. "Well, Sir, that story you just told us, makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. I mean, first of all, of course you were picked on when you were a child. I mean, you're still picked on today. The book didn't help you whatsoever! I mean, you probably picked it up at some garage sale and taped it to yourself as you marched around school, in some flimsy pink dress." Inuyasha leaned back in his desk.  
  
About 4 minutes later..  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!" The principal chanted as she repeatedly hit Inuyasha over the head with a rolled up newspaper.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow!! I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyy! OW! I didn't know that he would break down and start crying like that! Jeez! I was only kidding!" Inuyasha said, as he tried to defend himself by holding his hands above his head, which wasn't really helping.  
  
"Inuyasha! Thanks to you, we need to find a new math teacher! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" The principal shouted.  
  
"...He was a math teacher...?? WHOA! NOT THE NEWSPAPER AGAIN! OW! STOP WITH THE HITTING ALREADY!!!!!"  
  
...+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+..+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.+'''+.  
  
A/N -  
  
Woof, that took me awhile to write. Well, this chapter was a bit more lighter than some of our recent ones....this is only a filler...uh yeah. Oh yes, chapters in some of our other stories are going to have to wait a bit to get out. They are finished, but unfortunately, Diana's computer started acting like a whore. Well, whatcha gonna do...haha okay. Please review!!! 


End file.
